


1 + 1 + 1

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When every man is for himself, nothing adds up the way it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 + 1 + 1

**"April"**

Murray looked up from the magazine he was reading, surprised to find Cody standing in front of him. From the intense look on the blond's face, Murray could tell he'd waiting there in silence for a few minutes.

"Cody?"

His friend responded with a low, pained-sounding sigh, and shifted his feet. "Murray, he's been gone so long."

Murray blinked. "But it's only been a few days, and Nick's reserve unit summer camp is almost halfway through. He'll be home soon."

Cody bent and stared into his eyes. "Murray."

Murray understood, but still looked uncertain. "But -- what about --? Oh, Cody. Now?"

"Right now. Come on, Murray. Now."

Murray pulled his gaze away from Cody's eyes, but it was difficult. He'd always thought of those blue eyes as cool, before. Now he could see the heat there when Cody looked at him like this. He could smell Cody's arousal, and the proof of his need was right there at his own eye level when the blond stood up straight again.

He gestured towards the stairs on the far end of the salon. "Should we --"

"No," Cody interrupted. "Here. Now. Nobody will see. Murray, now."

Licking his lips, Murray nodded. "I -- yes. Now."

Cody unzipped his fly, freeing his throbbing cock, and stroked at it idly as he waited for the slender man to move forward. Murray held out his hands, cupping his ass and drawing him near.

He took Cody's erection in his mouth and the blond tangled his fingers in Murray's rumpled hair, pulling him closer.

God, Cody, he thought, running his tongue in careful circles over the head and down the shaft. He tried to concentrate on breathing through his nose. After so many times, he'd had yet to learn to love the taste and scent of the act. But he loved Cody. He'd rather die than hurt this man. Whatever he wants. Anything.

He could feel Cody's cheeks flex under his fingertips and knew that it was nearly over. A few more licks, and --

Cody came hard, his hands opening and closing against Murray's head and down to his shoulders, where they squeezed until he was done. Panting, he released the smaller man, who stared up at him.

"Ohhh, Murray. That was --"

"That's all right," Murray answered shyly.

"Well, then -- Oh, gosh. We've got that meeting with the client pretty soon. I'm going to go hit the shower, if that's okay with you...?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Cody nodded again over his shoulder to his partner as he hurried down the stairs.

Murray sat back against the couch, licking his lips thoughtfully at the taste of Cody. Once he heard the shower turn on, he glanced around to make sure no one was near before he released his own hardness, coming silently after a few short hand movements.

 

 **"May"**

The motion of the bed woke Murray from his light sleep, and he blinked drowsily up at Nick, who stared down at him.

"Nick? What time is it?"

"Late." Reaching out, he stroked the soft pajamas over Murray's back, and the slender man sighed at his touch.

"Missing Cody?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It's only a few more days, Nick. He's just visiting his mother --"

Murray shuddered as Nick gripped his wrist, moving his hand to touch Nick's hard cock through the opening of his robe.

"I can't wait, Murray." Nick's voice was low, as if trapped deep in his throat. Murray could clearly hear his desire. There was a hint of pleading, but there was also demand in his few softly spoken words. "I need you, Murray."

"But --"

"Speaking of..." Nick whispered, tracing a fingertip down Murray's back and dipping low before pressing through the fabric directly over his tight asshole. Murray moaned, arching up against his touch, and Nick chuckled. "Yeah. I thought so. Come on, Murray."

He couldn't seem to speak, but he knew what Nick wanted, of course. He slipped off his pajama bottoms and spread his legs.

"That's right," Nick told him. "Good boy. You know what I want. You're going to give it to me, aren't you?" Carefully fingering Murray's ass with lubricant as he spoke, he soon had Murray writhing against the sheets.

"Nick, please... please... please..." he begged.

"All right," Nick said, as if granting his friend a favor, and moved into place.

Murray could tell that he was thoroughly prepared, but he tensed as Nick began to enter him.

"Nick..."

"Relax, Murray. I've got you."

As Nick pressed inwards, Murray swallowed back a whimper that rose to his lips, a mixture of pleasure and pain at the burning and pressure there. He knew that if he cried out, Nick would stop and force himself to withdraw. He reminded himself of how much he loved this man... these men... his partners... his best friends... the two most wonderful people he had ever known...

Anything for Nick. Whatever he wants, Murray told himself.

Nick thrust into him again and again, driving him against the sheets as his own cock throbbed in time with the motion. He gripped Murray's thighs, holding them steadily apart, his hands close to, but not quite touching Murray's own aching hardness.

Please, Nick, let me come with you... touch me, please, Murray thought, but did not say.

But as always, Nick would make him wait.

After a few minutes, Nick gasped and then cried out as he came, pinning the slender man as his arms gave out.

Murray rolled over onto his back, giving his partner the room to collapse. They lay close together, Murray basking in the heat that came off of Nick's skin in waves.

"All right?" Murray asked finally, his voice small and shy.

"Yeah," Nick told him, sitting up and reaching again for his robe, dropped on the floor when they'd begun.

"Nick? I --" Murray blurted, but closed his mouth again.

"What is it, Murray?"

No. As much as he wanted Nick to stay beside him, it wouldn't happen.

"I -- nothing, Nick. I -- um. Thanks."

"Murray?"

"Yes?"

"You won't tell Cody, will you?"

"Oh, no! Nick, no. I won't tell."

"Okay. Good." Nick looked at him questioningly for a moment, then nodded, satisfied. "See you in the morning."

"Good night, Nick."

"'Night, Murray."

When the door closed behind him, Murray closed his eyes, bringing the mental image of two special men to his mind before he began to touch himself. He could still smell Nick's scent on his hands, and was able to come quickly.

 

 **"June"**

The detectives walked together down the stairs and into the salon in silence, flopping down onto the couch side by side.

"Well," Cody said.

"What?" Nick asked sharply.

"I don't know. Nothing. Just -- well."

"Jerk," Nick muttered. Cody turned to stare at him in surprise, and Nick waved a hand at him. "Not you, babe."

"Murray?"

"Who else?"

"This job out east... I guess it was a great opportunity for him. I always thought he was happy here, though."

"He was --" Nick's voice trailed off in an angry grumble.

"Huh?"

"Couldn't deal with us, man," Nick told him. "I always thought Murray could get along with everybody, but he left just because you and I love each other, how do you like that? Our Murray, a homophobe."

"You think so?" Cody asked, looking dubious.

"Yeah. He just -- he couldn't handle being around a couple of gay guys, couldn't you tell? How uncomfortable he got if I hugged you, or when we kissed? How he'd always leave the room?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I guess you're right."

The two men didn't look at each other.

"Of course I'm right."

"We're better off without him, I guess."

"Damn right. We've got each other, man, who needs him? Just the two of us, right?"

"Yeah, Nick. Yeah. Together," Cody nodded. "Always."

"Yeah. Except when I've got my reserves training..."

"Or when I go back to see my family... "

"But other than that--"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah."

The two men sat together, side by side, but the distance between them might as well have been a thousand miles.


End file.
